


On the Ground

by skull53



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: How did Jisoo have time to go to the MV shooting? Well she needs to make effort for her Rosie right?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	On the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> On the ground is sooo good...keep on streaming. So basicly I have 2 story on draft but I finished this today because of abundance of chaesoo content today....please enjoy and so sorry for any grammar etc error...just enjoyyyy

Finally. Finally Rosie's solo is coming. They have finished recording the audio just the mv haven't started yet. Rosie was ecstatic since Jisoo said that she would visit on the shooting day. Well she is more giddy than usual at the prospect.

Jisoo hangout often at Rosie and Alice's apartment. If she is not busy that is. Alice doesn't think much about it since she is her bandmate right. They are close with each other nothing unusual at all. That is until she caught both of them cuddling in a too intimate position for it to just be a platonic relationship.

Alice did ask what is their relationship actually is but both of them always said things like.

"She is my baby chipmunk Alice"

"She is my Jisoonie."

Wait. Or is it already a confirmation. She will never understand love. She had been in love in the past but the things she felt when looking at them was like seeing love with a new eyes. Is it possible to feel like that? She will never know.

They were sitting comfortably on the couch. Well Alice is on one side and the two girls cuddle closely on the other side.

"Jisoonie....You will come to my MV shoot right?"

Rosie',s voice was so timid. Like a kid asking for her favourite toy. Full of hope.

Alice saw the sudden change in expression in Jisoo's face. She looks contemplated.

"Ah...About that. I'm so sorry Chae. the director ask all of the cast to come to set on that day."

"Oh...."

Rosie's demenour changed 360. She looks devastated.

"No no no. Don't be sad Chae ah. Alice will be there with you. She will share the picture and video. Right Alice?"

Caught off guard. Alice quickly reply "Ye..ahh...I'll share every minute to Jisoo"

"See...." Jisoo cups both of Rosie's cheeks bringing their forehead close together.

Alice thought they will kiss in that moment. There is no hetero explanation to this at all. Alice was so determined to get to the bottom of this issue but she still needs to see how the drama unfold.

"You will be okay right Chae. Go have fun with the staff and everyone ok. Now lets just watch this show and don't think too much about next week."

"K..." Rosie just said that and brings her head to Jisoo's chest hugging her tight. 

"You will stay here tonight right?" Rosie mumbles.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at Alice like she was asking for permission.

Alice just shrug off her shoulder at that.

Satisfied by the reply Jisoo said "Sure Chaeyoungie of course I will stay here tonight."

That night when Rosie has slept, Jisoo approach Alice for a small talk.

"Heyy so Alice. About just now. I was thinking on asking the director for a day off."

"Eh...You sure Jisoo? It might effect your shooting and everything."

"It's okay. She needs me there. You see how sad she looks just now. I can't bear thinking that she won't be happy shooting her mv if I'm not there."

"Aishh...How can Rosie get a girlfriend with a big heart like yours. She better put a ring on that finger soon."

"Whattt! We are just friend Alice."

"Could have fooled me."

Alice just ended the conversation at that and went into her room leaving Jisoo to her thoughts.

"Do I love Chaeyoung like that?" She thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jisoo was fidgeting. She needs to ask for an off day by hook or by crook. She just hope the director like her enough to give her the day off.

She then knock on the door.

"Director nim. Sorry to disturb you but I would like to take a day off this Saturday."

"Why Jisoo ya?"

"Oh! Well, how do I say this. My member isbdoing her MV on that day. You know Rosie is doimg her solo right? So I would like to show my support by being there with her."

"Ohh Rosie. It's ok then we will change the shooting arrangement. You have done a great job so far Jisoo so I don't think a day off would do any harm to Snowdrop. I would really love to revisit my proposal of a duet between you two for the OST."

"Thank you so so much sir! I really appreaciate it and I will check with Rosie after everything settle down regarding the duet."

"So I got a day off!! For our Rosie of course but she didn't know this yet. It would all be a surprise but I need to call Alice to inform her in advance." Jisoo thinks to herself.

Ring Ring....

"A call from Jisoo? Calling me instead of her girl?" She questioned. Alice give a glance at the kitchen and Rosie was just busy munching on apples ignoring her ringing phone.

She pick up the call.

"Alice....You will be going to Rosie mv shooting this week?"

Jisoo sounded exasperated.

"OH! Yes and why? You are busy right on that day? My sis has been sulking since you will not be there. Saying that her favourite unnie won't be there. Now you're stealing my baby sis Jisoo yahh."

Alice teased her. Well looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmmphhh..." Rosie was currently sulking on her bed. Face first on the mattress.

"Weiiyoo..." Alice sit on the bed slowly stroking Rosie's hair out of her face.

"Jisoonie couldn't make it to my mv shooting."

"Well she is busy Rosie. It's not like that girl could help it. It's her job."

"Ahhh...I just wish she could be there. Why is it so hard unnie."

The girl's eyes was glistening.

"There, there. You still have this unnie. I'll be cheering on you then I send pictures and videos To Jisoo ok."

"Mmmhmmm"

She whined. Hmm. Sound lovesick somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haha don't be like that Alice. She loves you. Oh and yes I got a day off so it would be a surprise. Please keep it a secret from our Chayoungie."

"Really? Thank God. I couldn't cope with a sad chipmunk on that day. You don't know how hard it was for me these few days."

Then she heard Rosie's voice.

"Aliceee....Do you think this suit me for the mv....Or this one....Wait whom are you talking to?"

"Ohhh..." Rosie looks at Alice weirdly. She needs to end it fast.

"Yes yes ok thank you." Quickly Alice ends the call.

"No one. Just friends from work."

"Ok...Come help me here unnie."

Beepppp!!!!

"Well, that's sudden. Maybe Chaeyoung was there. I'll just text Alice later on the arrangement."

Jisoo was arranging the surprise with the behind the scene team also. Saying that she would like to take charge in recording the video as it would make Rosie more comfortable having her behind the camera.

The staff looked happy enough that Jisoo was coming. Even Director nim give a pat on her back. Everyone look too excited for her presence there.

Eh this people are weird. Maybe just her feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first scene will be inside an abandon building. It was decorated with various aesthetic feature. Amazing basicly and YG really does hate cgi for doing everything on their own.

Rosie and Alice has gone inside the Carol building and looking into all of the props taking feels of the atmosphere there before they started shooting.

"I just wish Jisoonie is here unnie."

"Yahh..I told you Rosie. I'll update your lovely Jisoo every second."

"She's not mine unnie."

"She might as well be."

At that moment Jisoo just arrived on the shooting location.

"Hmm Carol? Nice one Chaeyoung." She said looking at the signboard. Remembering the book and movie of the same name. Is it choosed on purpose?"

She greets the team on set and strap up with the equipment needed for today.

Jisoo took the camera to start filming.

"Director Jisoo in the house." She said internally.

Alice and Rosie's back was turn away from her. They were chatting a bit and joking around ignoring most of the people there.

Jisoo approach them slowly trying to make it a nice surprise.

In a deeper voice.

"Ms Rosie please turn around and say few things to the blinks."

Rosie didn't think of anything and thought it was the filming crew for her making video.

She turns around then her eyes widen, mouth gap open. She look so flabbergasted. Alice didn't get to record the moment as Rosie was screaming loudly.

"Unnieeeeeeeeeee!!!! You came!!!"

Jisoo didn't get to say anything when she was crushed in a tightest hug humanly possible.

"Akkk....Breath...Chae...Need to breath."

Alice was laughing at the back. Gosh these girls.

"God Rosie control yourself. Jisoo almost suffocate. You might need to do a CPR if it continues."

She blushed. "Sorry unnie. I got too excited. I can't believe you're here. Didn't you have shooting like right now? You said you were busy. It was all lies? How could you unnieeeee...I was so sad and..." Chaeyoung continue to rambles

"Chaeee...Well the boss decide to give us a day off. How good right?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at that. She knew Jisoo beg the director for a day off today. "Gosh just propose already. At least Rosie is not moody anymore. These girls are really hopelessly in love with each other. Should I play cupid?" Alice thinks quitely.

"Sooo Ms Roseanne. I'm your director for today. Get your cute ass moving. I will just be your shadow and follows along."

"Yahh Jisoonie stop it."

"Whatt...I didn't say anything...yet..."

They started shooting snd Jisoo did good jobs taking pictures and videos of Chaeyoung the whole time.

The make up artist currently fixing Rosie's makeup when Jisoo turns the camera for a selca, looking straight at Rosie saying.

"Beautiful...Elegant...Fantastic...Beautiful"

"Yahh unniee hahahahaha....." Rosie shrieked. She did love Jisoo's accent when she pronounce anything in english. It causes tingles in her stomache.

Chae laugh so hard at the compliment. Even her make up artist following suit. Laughing at Jisoo's antics.

Rosie looks so beautiful surrounded by flowers. Roses to be exact and Jisoo couldn't help but say.

"They are a lot of flower here since you are a living rose."

Rosie couldn't stop herself from smiling. She is really smitten with the continuous compliment coming from Jisoo. Wait, is Jisoo flirting with her? It is not possible right?

Rosie just give a safe reply.  
"Yes that's correct. I'm a human rose."

"Hahahah...You're to cute Chaeyoungie."

Both Rosie and Jisoo continue their banter while prepping up for the next shot.

Alice was watching intently from a distance. "Those kids. Jisoo is smooth af. If you don't want her I might take her Rosie." she thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosie was playing random notes on the piano when she heard someone said,

"You're beautiful."

She turns around thinking it was one of the staff. She don't really feels comfortable when the staff compliment her but then she saw Jisoo was smiling from ear to ear.

Is it jisoo?

"Unnieeee it was you? I was shocked thinking who was that."

"Stop it you're making me blush too much. I can't focus on shooting unnie." Rosie cups both of her blushing cheeks.

"No need to touch up on the blusher then Rosie haha." Alice add.

All of the crew laugh at that.

The shooting continues on.

Jisoo was on call when Rosie finished her third scenevof the day.

"Work is it unnie?" She asked Jisoo.

"Ah...Yes...I need to go now Rosie yah..Be good to the crew ok. Why don't we go eat dinner later. Bring Alice along."

"Whyyyyy....Now I can't be happy wthout you here."

"Aishh...You big baby....Come here."

Jisoo opens her arms wide. Rosie quickly went in for a hug.

She put her nose close to Jisoo's neck inhalung her calming scent.

Jisoo continue to rub slow motion behind Rosie's back.

"We will meet later tonight ok. Be good to everyone and please enjoy your day."

Jisoo break free from the hug and give a small peck to Rosie's puffy cheek.

She said bye to Alice and everyone then get in her car for a photoshoot in Itaewon.

Alice feels like she was intruding something. Watching her baby sis face crestfallen is not a good feeling. She almost call Jisoo to come back asap.

After a while everything went smoothly especially when every short break she had, Rosie keeps on texting someone and that someone probably was Jisoo.

Don't they know that they are basicly in love or does love really blinds people.

Maybe the later.

Alice decided that if her sister is that happy texting and being with Jisoo then she will do whatever it takes to get both of them together.

Even if she needs to pull all of her lawyer skill for this.

Just wait.


End file.
